


Witch

by ko00kie



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko00kie/pseuds/ko00kie
Summary: Double blacks are deemed as a misfortune. Is he an angel or a witch as what the villagers had believed?
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Wolf and Furi

**Author's Note:**

> ★ This is my first fanfic posted in AOO so I hope you guys would enjoy the story! The characters may be ooc sometimes but I'll try to stay close to their character as possible.
> 
> ★ This works is made purely for fun hence I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes since I don't have a Beta reader.
> 
> ★ Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it!

He woke up when the light shone directly on his eyes, blinding him from every view he could make. He tried to sit up when a terrible headache forbid him from doing so, the constant pounding felt like his head could literally split in two. Rolling over on his back, he forced his eyes open slowly only to be greeted by an unfamiliar surrounding.  
  
He sat up abruptly as panic rose in his chest and his onyx eyes search frantically around him until his eyes laid upon a sleeping figure on a single couch just across the bed. He was entranced by the dishieveled honey blonde hair which curled perfectly on his porcelain skin, his cheeks a little flushed from the surrounding heat as he sleeps peacefully with his arms and legs crossed on the couch.  
  
Getting off the bed he moved slowly towards the blonde, the blanket tangled on his waist down to his legs while his lean, tanned body was exposed directly to the morning air. He then crouched in front of the couch and raised his calloused hand to stroke the blonde's cheek as he admired his features. He was too absorbed studying the beauty in front of him that he didn't realize he had just woken up the sleeping blonde beauty.  
  
"What are you doing?" the double black was taken by surprise when the blonde captured his wrist in an iron grip before he could pull away as bright sapphire locked with onyx, they both stared intently at each other.  
  
Since there was no response from the double black he asked again, "Who are you? You don't seem to be from around here"  
  
The said double black opened his mouth to say something but to no avail. He tried again..and again..trying to form any coherent syllable only to fail miserably. He didn't remember losing his voice before, so why now? When he was thinking something clicked on his mind. How did he end up here? Why can't he talk? He couldn't even remember anything that happened to him before he woke up. He began to hyperventilate and his breathing becomes laboured as he failed to keep his emotions in check. Insecurities began to build up as his deep black orbs looked at the blonde desperately.  
  
“Can’t talk?” The blonde asked with both hands on his hips while he shook his head.  
  
“Do you remember anything at all?” he shook his head again. The blonde let out a sigh.  
  
“Can you at least write?” the double black stayed silent for a while before he looks up and nodded his head slowly. He should be able to, right?  
  
“What’s your name then?” he looks around to see if he could find any writing materials but the strange black haired teenager opted for the blonde’s arm instead. Getting flustered the said blonde tried to pull away his hands away but stopped midway when the double black traced his finger on his arms, forming some words.  
  
“Furi..that’s your name?” he almost sweat dropped at the blonde’s simple mistake but shook the thought away. _‘It’s better than nothing’_. Round black orbs shone brightly as he nods. He’s happy at the thought of being able to communicate with the blonde.  
  
“Well, Furi. I’m Wolfra-” he paused for moment, contemplating if he should give away his name to a complete stranger. Furi traced on his arms again, spelling ‘Wolf’ as he stopped, admiring his little handiwork. Wolf suppressed a chuckle while feeling amused towards the man. “That works too” he ruffled the soft midnight black hair, making his hair looked like a mess. The latter let out a dissatisfied grunt while fixing his hair back in place.  
  
Wolf was captivated since the moment he founded the double black stranded in the woods during one of his hunt, lying unconscious in his birthday suit on the ground with cuts and bruises marred on his skin. Though his interest peaked when he found an ugly gash on his back, the wound was made from his shoulder and stopped directly above his waist which would definitely leave an ugly scar. He was also intrigue by the mysterious aura that surrounds the double black teenager. Deciding to nurse him back to health, Wolf picked him up bridal style and shifted him comfortably in his arms while he walked back to his cottage in the woods.  
  
Wolf was pulled out from his thoughts when someone pulled his sleeve. Realizing he won the blonde’s attention he wrote on the blonde’s arm.  
  
_Hungry._  
  
Wolf furrowed his eyebrows while looking at the double black beneath him. “I bet you must be starving, you’ve been sleeping for a week! Here, wear these clothes” he shoved a full set of clothing to the black haired teenager. Instead, he only tilted his head to the side while looking at the clothes in his arms, confusion can be seen clearly on his face briefly before he began writing again.  
  
_Clothes?_  
  
“Don’t tell me you even forgot how to wear clothes?” his vocals raised a note as he crossed his arms and glared at the double black. Furi flinched a little before smiling sheepishly, pools of round black orbs pleading silently like a lost puppy.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me” Wolf stood up and walks towards the half naked man in front of him. Instructing him to lift both his hands up, Wolf helped him to wear his dark blue coloured shirt. Feeling his delicate fingers brushing against his bare skin somehow made Furi senses tingling aside from getting warm with each touch. Noticing that the blonde began tugging at the blankets covering his lower half Furi jerked back, the back of his knee accidentally hit against the bed and tumbled on the soft mattress.  
  
“Now what? Suddenly feeling shy?” he said flatly. Furi grabbed a pillow and throw it directly towards Wolf direction but missed when he dodge it swiftly. Holding a dark brown coloured pants in his hands Wolf jumped on the bed, trapping the double black between the cage of his body and grinned devilishly. Furi blushed furiously as he could feel the warmth of the figure above him.  
  
“Don’t be shy Furi, I’ve seen more than that” he said flatly with the grin still plastered on his angelic-like face. Whether it is from the blonde's casual remarks or excitement, Furi is aware that the loud thumping of his heart was caused by the dazzling, mischievous angel above him.


	2. Distance

“Owh c’mon, don’t be such a wimp. At least you could give me some credit for helping you to dress up”, said Wolf before walking towards his dresser, unaffected by the double black who was glaring daggers at him.

 _‘Yeah right, you’re not the naked one for the whole world to see!’_ Furi comforted himself by curling under the warmth of a blanket. Furi’s heart beats faster as he sensed that the blonde was approaching him, each beating becomes louder with each foot step until the bed creaks, signaling that Wolf is only a centimeters away from him.

“Stop sulking already wimp, otherwise we would be staying here all day. Unless that’s what you wanted to do by keeping me all to yourself,” a triumphant smirk formed on Wolf’s lips as Furi hissed and peeked his head from underneath the blanket with a flushed face. He sat up as his gaze shifted onto a small container on Wolf’s hands, confusion was present on his face.

“Oh this? It’s better if you don’t go out with those eyes and hair, the people here are somewhat..peculiar with stuff like this. Don’t worry, it’s only temporary so you can wash it off easily” Wolf opened the lid filled with powdered dye before working his hands on Furi’s hair, making sure that each strands were covered. A quiet gasp escaped Furi’s lips when Wolf’s skillful hands were stroking his hair, feeling comfortable at the touch.

On the other hand, Wolf was very much aware of the sudden change in Furi’s behavior. His toes curled when Wolf massaged his scalp, he purred whenever Wolf ran his hands along the silky midnight hair and the sudden rise of temperature isn’t helping his situation at all. He doubted that the double black is even aware of what he was doing to him. 

“You know, you kinda make this looks erotic” Wolf frowned and turned away quickly. A dumbfounded Furi then couldn’t help but smile at how the blonde could blush until the tip of his ears turned red, even though Wolf had his back on him. He rummaged his dresser carelessly as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “I’ll lend you my contacts as well” Furi nods in return.

・・・・・

Putting in contacts is a fuss, Furi concluded. Wolf wasn’t any gentler. For all he care Wolf might have poke him in the eyes instead with his forcefulness. He was still amazed at how such small, thin film could actually change his eye colour, although he felt a bit uncomfortable at first.

“Furi..” Wolf looked at him directly in the eyes with both hands gripping his shoulders tightly, “these black hair and eyes..don’t let anyone see it except me, alright?” he said with a serious tone, their faces were only a few inches apart. There it is again, the thumping of his heart.

 _‘Get a grip. Stop going ba-thump on me heart!’_ Furi screamed in his mind. He wondered if his heart would ever survive the longer he stayed with the blonde.


End file.
